


I Took Your Advice

by Chalcedony305



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Gen, Holding, Office, Omorashi, non-sexual omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalcedony305/pseuds/Chalcedony305
Summary: “I drank it,” I told him.“Whoa, both bottles?”My blood ran cold.I looked in my purse to see the second bottle of water. Narek was right. I had simply forgotten.“No,” I remarked “Just one.”A satisfied smile settled on his rugged features “That’s much more than I thought you’d drink. Good to hear!” he praised “Think you can finish the last one? It’s gonna be a long meeting.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Narek: 29 y/o, Middle Eastern, semi-muscular build, 5’9, brown hair slicked back, stubble, brown eyes.  
> Monica: 24 y/o, Hispanic, average build, D cup, 5’7, wavy blonde hair, brown eyes.

 

“You need to drink more water.”

I rolled my eyes at the statement. By now, it had become hackneyed and almost comical. Narek always had something to say about my lifestyle, and that included my less-than-healthy diet.

I always had something sugary in my mouth, be it something as exquisite as my homemade chocolate crepes, or something as juvenile as a handful of Gushers candy.

Narek had said this to me as we were walking towards the office, him watching in mild disgusted as I guzzled down a huge cup of iced caramel mocha.

“Relax, Narek. At the end of the day, I go to the gym and work off the calories,” I disregarded with a casual wave.

“That’s the problem,” he drawled “Working out after eating nothing but garbage is dangerous. It’s like a car running on low quality gasoline.

I scoffed “You’ve got some nerve calling my food “garbage”. You’re only saying that because you only like spicy crap.”

Narek scowled “You know what I meant,” was his final statement on the matter.

The two of us entered the office building. The entire time, my lips were preoccupied with the straw in my coffee cup. Even though I wasn’t making that god awful slurping sound that everyone dreads, I could occasionally feel Narek’s gaze shift to me. He seemed to be amazed by the fact that I hadn’t stopped drinking throughout our entire journey through the building, and I had a good reason for that.

I wanted to finish my coffee before I got to my office cubicle. I just felt it was more convenient to finish it now and toss it in the trashcan in the hallway instead of setting in on my desk with the risk of spilling all over my paperwork and keyboard.

Narek and I always took the same route together because we shared the same office, but at some point during the walk, he made an abrupt deviation.

I turned to see where he had gone so suddenly, and was confused to see that he had stopped by a vending machine.

Curious, I followed up behind him to inspect the situation “Did smelling this coffee make you thirsty?” I inquired.

Narek gave a dismissive grunt as he fed the machine two dollars and pressed the button for bottled water. He repeated the process once more without a word.

He scooped up the two bottles in one hand “Here,” he said as he pushed them to me “Promise me you’ll finish these by the end of the day.”

I was confused for a only a second before I remembered our conversation outside “Aww, you care about me,” I cooed.

Narek gave a stuffy huff and walked away with his nose held high.

I returned my lips to my straw only to receive a few flecks of coffee and that obnoxious slurp that indicated an empty cup.

I tossed the coffee cup away and looked at the two bottles in my arm. Narek didn’t have to buy me water, but he did. As much as I loved messing with him, turning down his offer would just be unkind. After all, he did get Dasani water, which was a good brand.

I uncapped one of the bottles and took a sip. I winced in discomfort as I felt a nauseating pressure on my stomach. It seemed to have reached its maximum capacity.

I decided to wait until the coffee drained, and stowed away the two bottles of water in my purse for another time.

* * *

I eyed at the half-empty bottle of water on my desk, a sense of accomplishment lifting my being at the mere sight of it. It had only been an hour into work and I had managed to get a quarter of Narek’s request done.

My only complaint was that now, the end result of my consumption was coming to me. I never liked using the washrooms here, but I had a long day ahead of me, and simply waiting until my shift ended was a more than ridiculous option.

Calmly, I stood up from my desk, only to have my world rocked when the full weight of my bladder hit me. Although it only lasted a moment, I was still surprised by just how much liquid I was holding inside of me. Perhaps I had to go a long time ago and sitting down in that cushy chair made me unable to detect it.

I walked around my desk and out of the cubicle. The bathroom was just beyond the horizon of other cubicles. It was only about a three minute walk to…

“Oh Ms. Monica, there you are!”

The sound of my boss’ voice startled me a bit, jostling the urine inside my body.

Regardless, I turned to face the man with an untroubled posture “Yes sir?”

“Could you please take care of these files for me? I need them in about an hour.”

The man rushed through his words so quickly that I almost didn’t catch that last part “An hour?!” I all but squeaked.

“I knew I could count on you,” he praised as he hurried away with a petty pat on my back.

When I followed his movements to protest, he was already gone.

I sighed and looked at the folders in my hands. I hated when he did that.

“ _ I can wait another hour _ ,” I thought to myself “ _ It’s not urgent. _ ”

* * *

I absent-mindedly crushed the empty water bottle in one hand and tossed it in my wastebasket while the other hand worked on the last file.

I was running dangerously short on time and all of my focus was going towards my work. To make matters worse, the contents of my bladder had grown exponentially.

When I first started the work, I was again fooled by the softness of my chair and felt that I was in a safe position to drink the remaining water in the bottle.

“ _ Just a few big gulps and it’s over _ ,” I thought “ _ Narek’ll be happy, I’ll be done with these files, and I’ll go to the bathroom. _ ”

Unfortunately, in the final moments of my work, the pressure on my bladder had me rocking in my seat. I could full the urine churning inside of me as it expanded, causing me to bite my lip until it bled.

“Just...one more…”

I gave an exhausted groan as I marked the last bit of ink of the paper. I scooped the files all into my arms and stood up.

That was the second worst mistake had I made that day.

When I stood up, the pressure of my bladder nearly caused me to lose control. I clenched at just the right moment to catch the urine before it could escape from my body.

My knees buckled and the entire lower half of my body was trembling.

I took a steady breath, hoping that by calming my nerves, I could reduce the amount of pressure my body was putting on itself. I just had to make sure that the part of me keeping my urine inside  _ didn’t _ calm.

I rocked my hips carefully until I felt that I could stand up straight and walk out of my cubicle without a problem.

“ _ It’s okay. All I have to do is get these files to the boss _ ,” I thought “ _ I can hold out for a few minutes. _ ”

I had probably only managed to take one step outside of the cubicle before Narek showed up.

“You’re still here? You’re going to be late!” he quipped.

By now, irritation had taken the place of surprise “Late for what?!” I chided.

Narek rolled his eyes “The meeting,” he answered.

He didn’t wait for my reaction. He immediately began ushering me out of the office as he spoke “Come on, come on, everyone’s already there.”

I panicked as the liquid inside of me sloshed from the movement. My desperation gave me the strength to resist against Narek’s large build.

“H-Hey wait a minute…! I’ve gotta take these files to the boss,” I protested, pushing against his chest.

“He’s down there, too. He told me to come get you,” Narek replied.

I wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or further angered. It didn’t seem to matter when thought about rationally, but my mind wasn’t exactly focussing on the rational.

I separated myself from Narek and walked on my own to gain control of my bladder again.

He gave me a funny look “What’s the matter?”

I opened my mouth to speak, but I just couldn’t get the words out.

“ _ I need to use the restroom. _ ”

That single statement and other variations of it stayed trapped in my throat by my own pride. The only thing I ended up saying was “I’m just feeling kinda sick.”

“Hmph, I told you eating all of that garbage isn’t good for you,” he boasted “Do you have that water with you?”

“I drank it,” I told him.

“Whoa, both bottles?”

My blood ran cold.

I looked in my purse to see the second bottle of water. Narek was right. I had simply forgotten.

“No,” I remarked “Just one.”

A satisfied smile settled on his rugged features “That’s much more than I thought you’d drink. Good to hear!” he praised “Think you can finish the last one? It’s gonna be a long meeting.”

An involuntary gasp leaped from my throat. It bordered a whimper, but I managed to speak through it.

“I dunno...why don’t you take it?” I forced out.

“I bought it for  _ you _ .”

I sighed, defeated and out of energy to fight back “Yeah, yeah…”

* * *

Never in my adult life did I think I’d find myself having a bathroom emergency only an elementary school student would have.

Throughout the whole meeting, I rocked in my seat like I had back in my cubicle. Though, Narek didn’t hesitate to let me know when my rocking got too feverish when he put a halting hand on my arm and fixed me with a pointed glare.

“ _ You’re not the one who’s about to burst... _ ”

Those bitter words stayed in my mind and progressed no further.

As an alternative, I crossed my legs. I breathed in relief from the amount of pressure it eased off of my bladder. Though it helped, it didn’t eradicate the problem.

Every so often, a wave of desperation would wash over my body whenever it was reminded of the liquid it was holding. Sometimes the waves would get too intense and I would involuntarily shudder and have to bite my lip in order to suppress any suspicious noises.

As much as I tried to avoid it, people began to stare, especially Narek. I didn’t have the guts to look at him, but I could feel his gaze on me. My suspicions were confirmed when a bottle of water slide my way.

I looked at Narek. His eyes dropped down to the bottle knowingly. I knew there wasn’t any point in arguing, especially with one of our coworkers was doing a presentation at the moment.

I took the bottle. I didn’t have to drink the whole thing, just a few gulps.

That was easier said than done. Just the feeling of water, alone, against my mouth made my body want to release its load.

I squirmed as a horribly intense wave overcame my body. I pressed my thighs even tighter in a desperate attempt to keep myself contained.

“You okay?” Narek whispered.

I gulped. Ironically, my mouth felt dry at that moment. I couldn’t answer him.

Across the table, I saw the boss glaring daggers at Narek and I.

I closed my eyes. He was already pissed at us. There was no way I would be able to get away with taking a restroom break now, especially in such an important meeting.

There was also no way I would keep this job if I ended up wetting myself in the middle of such an important meeting.

“Excuse me.”

I left the room as quickly as I hastened that statement.

The urine sloshed around in my jogging body one my way to the bathroom. Pitiful whines escaped me from the sensation, but I knew that I didn’t have time to walk.

When I reached out for the bathroom door handle, it didn’t budge.

I heard someone call my name, but I was too lost in my frenzied effort to open the door to identify it. I figured that maybe I just hasn’t turned the handle hard enough, or that maybe I had turned it the wrong way. But it was neither of those.

When I looked up from the handle, a sheet of notebook paper stuck to the door by a single piece of tape with a poorly written “Out of Order” on it. Its poor quality seemed to mock me and my misery.

“Monica, what the hell are you…?”

Narek’s voice distracted me. When I turned around to see him, I lowered my guard for a second. That second was just enough for a spurt of urine to sneak through.

I squealed and pressed my hands between my thighs. I was able to stop the flow, but I knew it wouldn’t last long. I had to find something, and fast.

“Monica, what are you doing--”

Narek reached out to me, but I jerked away. I darted down the hallway, a single destination in mind, a destination that was always open and always available.

I lifted one of my damp hands to push open the broom closet door and step inside.

I had initially only planned to wait out my impending accident in the privacy of the closet, but when I saw the mop bucket in the corner, a sob of relief flew past my lips.

My thumbs hooked onto my hips and dropped my skirt, stockings, and panties in one clumsy motion. 

I panted as I squatted over the bucket and my body take charge. The aggressive hiss echoed inside of the bucket. I couldn’t help the moan of pure bliss that escaped from me. My aching bladder pulsating as its contents emptied and it finally had the chance to return to its normal size. The forceful stream seemed to go on for minutes before it reduced to a steady trickle. Even then, my chest still heaved from the amount of energy exerted.

When I was done, I felt the cold air hitting the inside of my thighs where the escaped urine ran. I became aware of the dark stain on the crotch of my panties. Then I looked up.

I met eyes with a very perturbed Narek.

I immediately looked away, my face flushing with embarrassment.

After a few minutes of hesitation, I stood up from the bucket and repositioned my clothes, stowing away my wet panties in my purse.

When I left the broom closet, Narek was still standing there.

Utterly disgusted, I was ready to scold him when he held out a jacket, his eyes still avoiding me.

“I came back to empty the bucket,” he murmured “Use my jacket to cover up.”

Apprehensively, I accepted the garment.

“Thank you…”

Narek gave a single nod and entered the broom closet.


End file.
